When I Get Where I Am Going
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Jane has been dead for two years leaving Maura and their son Andy, can Maura cope with the loss. Bad summary but worth reading, might be triggering and painful to read. All seven chapters are written and one will be posted everyday.
1. Missing You

A/N: This story is depressing I will not lie to you guys. And it will become triggering as time goes along…

Missing You By: Billy Ray Cyrus

It had been almost two years since Jane died, she was in the middle of a huge case and the murderer got the best of her. But this story isn't about Jane exactly it is about her family and also her wife Maura and their son Andy, this is about their struggles through living without Jane even though it has been two years. This is about the weakness overpowering the strength, about getting where you are going.

Maura stepped into the house and walked straight to the kitchen not noticing the person on the couch watching her; the wine hit her lips and ran down her throat. In that moment Maura hated herself she had agreed to go out on a date, and she hated herself for going out. Setting the glass down she went to the fridge and pulled out a beer instead, she used to hate beer but she continued to buy Jane's favorite and she would drink a glass of wine and a beer at the end of the tough cases just like they used to.

Of course that one glass of wine turned into four and the beers sometimes matched, Maura was able to handle her alcohol a lot better. This was starting to frighten the woman that now stood from the couch, once she reached the kitchen that is when Maura noticed there was another person fear evident in her voice when she spoke.

"Angela, you scared me half to death." Maura stated as she tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention. It was getting late and I was worried about you, Andy is sound asleep." Angela replied as she watched her daughter in-law down another beer and the pour herself another glass of wine. The occasional drinking had increased to every night, and then went to being tipsy, to being completely drunk every night. The older woman was worried; her daughter's death had impacted all of them. But Angela would tell you she never thought the younger woman in front of her would be going down the path she was.

Maura's designer dresses and heels were nowhere in sight, some days she wouldn't even put on makeup or style her hair she would just brush it and put it back in a ponytail. For two years Angela has wanted to sit her down and talk to her but never did the time feel right, but when Angela saw Maura gulp down the entire glass of wine she knew that tonight was the night.

"Sweetheart, why are you doing this?" The question made Maura pause.

"What are you talking about, Angela?"

"This!" Angela's voice rose as she pointed to the near empty wine bottle and the two empty beer bottles along with the half empty one in Maura's hand. "You have a ten year old son who is missing his mother, his hero while his other mother is standing in the kitchen drinking her pain away! Andy needs you! We all know you are hurting because we are all still hurting but this…you can't do this!" The scratchy, husky voice that Angela usually had was now high pitched and sorrow filled. Maura looked down at the bottle in her hands, Jane got her voice from her mother and that is when it happened.

The tears began to drip out then cascade like a waterfall, just thinking or even hearing her name caused her to begin to crumble inside. She had never loved anyone the way she loved Jane and having that other half of you ripped away in the most violent of ways made it worse, Maura felt arms begin to wrap around her. But she couldn't handle it, the physical contact it wasn't Jane's arms. Pushing away from the older woman Maura turned her back to the older woman. Angela continued to watch the younger woman; worry was etching itself into her face and eyes.

Maura walked towards the radio and turned it on, and was going to speak but stopped when she heard the lyrics she no longer had thoughts of speaking anymore. The radio hadn't been turned on since the night before Jane was killed, and the song on the radio was breaking her heart. Billy Ray Cyrus's song Missing You played, all of her pains were being sung out of that little radio.

Sobs started pouring out, she couldn't stop missing Jane. As she fell to the floor she felt arms wrap back around her. This time though she fell into the embrace, they weren't Jane's arms but they were the closest thing she had. They felt like Jane but there was something else, there was that love but it was motherly. That night Angela held her daughter in-law as she cried for her daughter that was gone, that night Maura let go. On that night Angela and Maura grabbed every bottle of alcohol and dumped it out, even Jane's beers were poured down the drain which was causing Maura to cry more.

The memories of sitting with her wife as she drank a beer as they talked, those talks were about anything and everything and she never knew until Jane died how much she would miss them.


	2. Come Wake Me Up

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, favs and the follows! It is so greatly appreciated! Every chapter is named after a country song that I was listening to when writing, sometimes the full song, the content, a verse or just maybe the feelings in the song are the inspiration to the chapter it is entitling. I would like it if you listened to the song but I understand if you don't so just enjoy the story. Thank You!

Come Wake Me Up Rascal Flatts

Three months had passed since Angela's intervention, Maura had been doing well but it was a hard day, a hard week. The case in front of her was painful; she had a woman on her autopsy table that looked like her wife. Without thinking on her way home she stopped at the lyric store and bought a bottle of every type of alcohol she could.

Wine…

Beer…

Whiskey…

Tequila…

Rum…

Even a bottle of Absinthe something the woman had never drank but a group of younger people recommended it saying that she would enjoy it, not arguing with them she grabbed the sixty-four dollar bottle and put it in her basket. As Maura walked out and into her car she looked down at the receipt she had spent over three hundred dollars on alcohol, and oddly enough knowing that dulled the pain a little bit.

The drive home didn't take long, not wanting Angela to see the bottles Maura shoved them into her file bag, one in her purse then grabbed her gym back from the backseat and wrapped each bottle in the clothes so they didn't clink together. Once inside she looked in the living room and saw Angela sleeping on the couch with Andy in her arms, taking her heels off so she didn't make noise she ran up the stairs and hid her items away then went down to wake the older woman.

Maura stood and looked down at her son, he looked just like Jane. Wild black hair going this way and that, skinny as a bean pole no matter how many burgers and heavy Italian food Angela fed him, he was athletic like her too. The only thing like Maura that Andy had was her eyes they were the same curious wondering eyes, he also had her brains. But other than that he was all Jane, Maura may have carried him for nine and a half months but that little boy was Jane's.

Releasing a shaky breath Maura gently woke Andy up, as he awoke Maura paused she didn't see her eyes she saw Jane's sleep filled eyes. Gulping deeply she pushed her thoughts away and helped her son up and to his room, once he was in bed Maura went back to get Angela. The older, Italian woman was sound asleep she didn't want to wake her but she knew if Angela slept on the couch she would be swore in the morning.

When Angela awoke she smiled at Maura and stretched, as Maura watched she had to stop tears. Jane stretched just like her mother, why did everything today make her think of Jane. Shaking out of her thoughts she walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water, Angela grabbed water as well and drank with her.

"How was work?"

"We finally solved the case; I found a finger print that helped seal it up."

"Maura that is great, I am proud of you!" The pride was evident in the older woman's voice, smiling Maura kept in what she was feeling if only Angela really knew what was going on she wouldn't be proud of her at all.

"It was nothing; anyone with a degree in forensic pathology could have found it." Turning around Maura began hoping Angela would stop giving her the same look Jane would, she wanted a drink and she wanted the woman to leave so she could forget everything.

"Well, I think it was something. And I think it is late and I have work in the morning, goodnight Maura." Angela hugged her daughter in-law and kissed the top of her head, Maura watched as she entered the guest house. Once out of sight Maura ran up the stairs, she instantly let the contents take her pain away. Not caring what was in each bottle she grabbed she wanted it all gone, and as time passed and her mind began to get clouded to the point where sleep would soon claim her she knew that in the morning her memories would still be there.


	3. How Do You Get That Lonely

A/N: Thank you again guys for the reviews, follows and favs! I greatly appreciate it! So the story is going to start getting…darker and most likely triggering. I have warned you…

How Do You Get That Lonely by Blaine Larsen

The weeks kept flying by and Maura was drinking more and more to the point where the saying 'its five o'clock somewhere' ruled her life. She was carrying small travel bottles in her purse, her glove box, the desk drawer she was even carrying a thermos that was some days vodka and orange juice to right now as Christmas was coming around eggnog with rum, whiskey and brandy.

Today she was off work and sitting down in the living room with her family, looking around she only heard bits and pieces of the conversation because she filled it with Jane's voice. Her hands were shaking, her body was withdrawing, she hadn't gotten the chance to drink since she woke up it was going on twelve hours. She couldn't take it, a sweat was breaking out her anger, and pain was welling up. She wanted it to stop, so she stood up and excused herself.

Once in her room she reached under the bed and removed the shoe box that held a bottle of Captain Morgan removing the lid she took a huge gulp allowing the spice to hit her. Releasing a breath she could feel the heat of the alcohol, the holidays were the worst. Looking around everything brought back memories, the dresser where one night they couldn't make it to the bed. The standing mirror where she stood one day when she was pregnant with Andy and Jane walked up and wrapped her arms around her, whispering in her ear how much she loved her and how beautiful she was.

Standing up Maura walked towards that mirror, standing in front of it she wrapped her arms around herself. Feeling the loneliness even more she took a double gulp, giving a moment to take both gulps down she finished off with a third and began to release the tears. When did she get this way, when did she become a person that needed the bottom of the bottle, turning to the dresser she opened a top drawer and removed a lock box.

Taking an old Chanel compact from her piles of makeup she opened the compact and revealed a key, she removed that key and unlocked the lock box. Inside sat Jane's gun, removing the clip and the gun Maura shoved the clip and made sure the safety was off. Turning back to the mirror while taking another gulp Maura felt her heart race, she shut her eyes and allowed the memories to wrap her up. As they flooded in she began to feel those strong, warm arms.

How did she get so lonely, how did she get to this point opening her eyes she turned on the radio to drowned out her thoughts. Another sad country song pierced her ears, Blaine Larsen's southern voice hit her heart the words how do you get so lonely caused her to chuckle. It was easy, all it took was losing her other half one final swig from the bottle left Maura realizing her memories weren't going to fade. Rage spilled out, for once in her life Maura allowed her anger to rule her.

The bottle hit the mirror causing the mirror to break with a loud crash, she had forgotten about her family downstairs. None of them mattered in that moment, all she wanted was Jane. All she wanted was for the loneliness to fade away.


	4. Whiskey Lullaby

A/N: Whiskey Lullaby Brad Paisley

As the glass hit the floor she heard the heavy running footfalls, quickly she put the gun away knowing she couldn't do it with her son in the house. That was one thing she wouldn't do, taking a deep breath she fell to the floor causing the glass to dig into her legs, arms and hands but she didn't care. The door was thrown open to reveal Angela, Korsak, and Frankie. They stopped when they saw the ME on the floor crying her eyes out, glass everywhere that was now tipped with blood the smell of the rum hit the three adults before they ever saw the bottle.

Angela ran to the woman who was her daughter and scooped her up, seeing the bottle Angela sobbed. She lost one daughter she couldn't lose another one, and in that moment Angela knew she was losing Maura. It wasn't to the grave but it was to the bottle and she didn't know what to do, just sitting there holding the woman in silence she prayed to God that Maura could get through this. She prayed that she would be strong enough to get through it, she prayed to Jane to protect her wife.

It was the first time Angela had prayed since Jane died, when her daughter was taken from her she stopped believing because what type of God would do that why type of God would put Maura where she was now. Maura had cried herself to sleep, as she slept Angela sat on the bed with her in her arms. Frankie and Korsak sat downstairs watching Andy, what could she do Maura wasn't in the state to be left alone. She knew she had to help her and that is what she was going to do when Maura awoke, how she was going to do that she didn't know.

Four hours passed till Maura awoke; when she did she grabbed her head and sat over the side of the bed. Noticing the wraps on her arms she remembered breaking the mirror, looking over she saw the glass was picked up along with the other remains of the mirror. Standing instead of going to the bathroom to clean herself up she went to the closet and removed a bottle of whiskey she had hid away in a drawer in there.

The bottle was only a third of the way full but she didn't care, her body was shaking she needed a drink. Draining the bottle she threw it in the waste basket and went searching her room for another bottle, Maura was so caught up in her task she didn't hear Angela walk into the room, the sight broke the older woman's heart.

When Maura was sleeping Angela had opened every drawer, bag, box you name it. She saw the whiskey in the garbage and knew she missed one but she was sure it was only one; finally Maura stopped and slammed a drawer when it dawned on the younger woman that her room was dry. As Maura turned and face Angela the look in Maura's eyes almost killed her, they were filled with hatred something she thought she would never see in the woman. Before Maura could speak Angela closed the door and spoke, her voice was strong and clear.

"I went easy on you last time, I love you. I have told you many times that you are my daughter to, and with that said I won't lose another one. I won't let my grandson grow up without a parent; you know that is what you are doing." Angela's voice was clear and calm; Maura kept her look of hatred and didn't say a word. Calm and clear wasn't going to work so Angela stepped up to Maura and not knowing where it came from Angela let her open hand hit Maura on the cheek, the force caused Maura to stumble back. A tear slipped from her eye, Angela went in for the kill.

"You can't keep doing this! Jane wouldn't want this! Let me help you, let everyone help you get through this!" Angela yelled she wasn't concerned with people hearing she had told Frankie and Korsak to take Andy out to a movie and have a guy's night out. Maura looked Angela directly in the eyes; Angela knew Maura had something to say before the words left.

"What does it matter what Jane would want! She is dead! Do you know what that is like! No, you don't! You may have gotten divorced but you didn't have to kneel down beside the person you loved more than anything, the person who completed you as they died! You have never had to perform CPR on that person even though you knew it was no good! You have never had to hear them tell you goodbye forever!" The words stung but Angela stood her ground, Maura pushed pass and ran out of the room. Angela followed close behind stopping when she saw walk into the guest bedroom that at one time was Jane's when they were just friends, entering the room she saw Maura holding a bottle of whiskey in her hands.

"You don't know anything! It is my fault she is dead, if I had went in or if I had been quicker! I could of saved her, if not it should have been me! I am incomplete without her, I only merely exist between here and there…I only feel pain inside." Maura was losing her voice; it was becoming hoarse and shaky so she took another gulp. "Everything I see reminds me, from you to Andy. Everything…" Maura trailed off as she now stood in front of Angela, as Angela stood taking in the words the younger woman slipped pass and down the stairs not looking back she grabbed the keys and got into her car and drove off.

She was no longer hiding the whiskey on her breath; there was no point to any more. As Maura drove she thought there really wasn't a point because soon her breath would be gone, and she would be free.


	5. What Hurts the Most

A/N: I am loving the reviews, favs, and follows! I would have posted this earlier today but I have been at work all day so you get it tonight! I hope you all…like it…we are nearing the end and this chapter is…triggering…

What Hurts The Most/Bless The Broken Road Rascal Flatts

The radio was flipped on and the whiskey bottle sat between her legs, she didn't know at first where she was going but as she drove on she realized where she was being lead to. She was being taken to her other half, to her life. She was being lead to Jane, once in a parking space she unlocked the glove box and removed the item she was desperate to hold. It was a decent walk but the cold December air caused her lungs to open and fill with cold air, just like her throat and stomach was filling with the whiskey.

Maura didn't know how much she had drank but she was sure she was over the legal limit, her walk was wobbly and if anything if the alcohol kept passing her lips she would get alcohol poisoning. With that thought she took another gulp from the bottle, stopping in front of cold, snow covered stone she didn't know what to do.

Not caring if her clothes got wrinkled any more Maura kneeled down and began to wipe the snow away, revealing the name of the one person she missed. Jane Clementine Rizzoli, that name sent a sharp pain into her heart. The bottle sent another shot down her throat, taking the bottle and shoving it into the snow she removed her coat. She was sure to remove the gun from her pocket, when Jane was killed she had taken the gun that Jane carried that night once the autopsy was done.

Taking a deep breath she removed the safety and placed the gun to her head, another deep breath. Taking one last look at the name on the head stone Maura closed her eyes and was about to pull the trigger when she heard a voice behind her.


	6. When I Get Where I Am Going P1

A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was taking two finals and finishing up some homework for university! But it is all done now, so I will be writing more…I will post the next one tomorrow. Now this is the triggering chapter, I know I might get some serious hate for what I am going to do in this chapter but…I'm sorry this what the characters told me to do. Part 1

When I get where I am going By: Brad Paisley

"Maura." The shaky voice broke her out of her thoughts; she didn't remove the gun though. No matter what was said, she wasn't going to remove the gun.

"Angela, you should leave." Her voice was steady and calm, it hadn't sounded like that in a long time.

"Maura, please don't. Let's go and get you some help, we can stop this drinking and we can help make you feel better." The older woman begged Maura stood up with the gun still in her hand. "Andy needs you, he needs his mother."

"No he doesn't, he needs Jane! He tells me every night! When I ask him to talk to me he tells me he wants Jane! He doesn't need me, he needs her he needs you. You are the closest thing to Jane he will ever have!" Maura cried out as she shook not from being cold but from finally starting to breakdown.

"He does need you! We all need you! That is something you don't understand, you are being selfish! Think about Andy! Think about your son, my grandson!" Angela yelled back, as Maura was about to reply she saw Frost, Korsak and Frankie show up. The younger woman knew Angela called them so they could try and stop her, four sets of eyes stared her down. Releasing a sigh Maura switched the safety on in front of them and tossed the gun down.

Frost instantly picked it up recognizing as to who used to own that gun dawned on him, he knew…they all knew this was bad and there were two ways it could end. Badly and not so badly, everyone released a breath but they were all still on edge. Angela walked towards Maura and helped her slip her coat back on and began to direct her towards a car, as they walked Maura ran the words she had heard in the last twenty-four hours through her head.

As they caught up to the three men Maura knew that it was done, it was going to happen. She was thinking about her son, she was thinking how she knew she couldn't be there for him. It had been set for a week, she had this planned. She wasn't going to be stopped, as Angela walked up to Korsak she reached out and removed the gun from Frankie's holster it felt like a second pulling the gun out and removing the safety.

"I am thinking about Andy!" Maura yelled the other four adults started to turn. The gun was set to her heart; not thinking twice Maura pulled the trigger. The last thing she heard was Angela screaming her name in fear.

"MAURA!" Angela screamed.

The hospital was busy, patients coming in and going out. Angela and Korsak sat side by side holding the others hands, Frankie, Frost and even Tommy sat in chairs across from them. Silence sat between all of them, it had been four hours without word they all wanted to know if their friend, their sister, their daughter was alive. Angela looked up and saw the doctor walking in; she stood quickly followed by the others.

"How is she?" The worry dripping from her words broke the saddened silence.

"We did everything we could, excuse what I am about to say but it was a kill shot. She knew what she was doing, I am sorry we did everything we could. Dr. Isles was a brilliant woman; we are all sorry for your loss." The doctor stated as sadness filled his eyes, without another word he turned and walked away.

Angela fell into a chair, she had lost her daughter to a murderer and now she lost her other daughter to suicide. How could God be so cruel, the sobs spilled out without being held back not one of the five people had a dry eye they all sat for another hour trying to compose themselves till a nurse came up.

"Excuse me; we need someone to identify the body before it is picked up." The words hit Angela and before she could stop herself she was yelling at the young nurse.

"She is not a body! She was a person! Dr. Maura Rizzoli! She was my daughter in-law, who was the mother to my grandson!" Angela stopped as tears flooded her again, before the nurse could say anything the doctor that had told them of what happened stepped in.

"Julia, give the family some space. I am sorry she is new, would you mind going down with me I am sorry it is procedure." The doctor smiled at the people in front of him with sympathy.

It was her, they all knew it there was no denying but it was a Maura they hadn't seen in a long time. The Maura lying on the cold table with a sheet covering her looked like the old one, the one before Jane died. How that happened they didn't know, Angela only lasted a second before she ran out Korsak following close behind. She needed her grandson, and he needed her just like Maura said.


	7. When I Get Where I Am Going P2

A/N: So this is the final chapter! Again thank you so much everyone who has reviewed this story, followed, and favorite it! I ask that anyone that has favorite or followed but hasn't reviewed to please leave a review and let me know what you liked about it this way I can learn more what people like. So I know what to fix and keep for my next story! Again thank you! Much love! xXx

When I get where I am going by Brad Paisley

Angela, Korsak, Frankie, Tommy, and Frost all stood in the kitchen it had been two days since Maura took her life and now Maura's lawyer was showing up to read them the final will and testament. The older woman was a wreck, for two nights she stayed up with her grandson trying to stop the crying. Releasing a shaky breath Angela held her coffee cup and noticed the tear drop fall into it, hearing the doorbell ring she looked up and saw the lawyer walk in. When she saw him that is when it fully hit Angela, both of her daughters were dead and her grandson didn't have any parents.

"Hello, I hope you don't mind I am a little bit early but there is a lot to go over." The lawyer stated as he pulled out a thick folder.

"No, it is fine I would prefer you being early and getting done soon. Would you like some coffee?" Angela asked.

"A small cup would be nice, yes." Angela placed a cup in front of him, the five people waited to hear what the lawyer had to say. "I am Michael O'Connell and I have been the lawyer in charge of Maura's will for twenty years each year she has changed it, accept for two years I didn't see her. But a week and two days ago she came into my office telling me she wanted to make changes, I should have known something was wrong but I did nothing." Michael stated as he looks at the now open folder, everyone realized what he was saying but they didn't blame him.

"We all tried to help; there was nothing you could do." Korsak spoke knowing Angela was starting to struggle; Michael nodded and began to remove papers from the file.

"We will first discuss the child in question; it states in Maura's will that upon her death Andrew Vincent Rizzoli will be under the guardianship of Angela Maria Rizzoli and Vincent Korsak."

"Us?" It was short but the response was what everyone had.

"Yes, now from there Maura set to have her money distributed among everyone. Maura's trust fund is to go to Andrew Rizzoli but under these conditions, upon his sixteenth birthday he can remove up to fifty thousand dollars to buy himself a car. Upon his eighteenth birthday money can be removed but only to pay for his school, when he turns twenty-two he will be able to then have full access to the trust fund." Maura's family was beginning to realize just how much money Maura did have.

"Now as for Maura's checking accounts those two accounts are too upon her death be placed in the name of Angela Rizzoli, a savings account with Boston National Bank is to be placed in Francesco Rizzoli Juniors name but under these conditions ten thousand dollars is to go towards paying bills the rest of it is to be given to Angela Sofia Rizzoli for college only after that the rest may go to Francesco Rizzoli Junior and his wife Paige Sofia Rizzoli."

"The second savings account is to go to Tommy Rizzoli twenty thousand is to be used for bills while the rest is to be used for Tommy Rizzoli Junior and Jane Lydia Rizzoli's college but after those are paid for again the money can be used however you wish. The three cars are paid for so Maura had it stated that the Prius was to go to Angela Rizzoli, the Mercedes Benz GLK Class is to go to Tommy Rizzoli, the last car Jane's old car is to go to Barrold Frost because Jane would want him to have it for old time's sake." All of the people in the room chuckled, it wasn't the best car but they all knew Jane was like a sister to Frost and to have Jane's beloved car meant a lot to him.

"And lastly the house and all of its contents is to be left to Angela Maria Rizzoli, along with the apartment in New York and all of its contents." Angela stood shell shocked, she was left two homes, two checking accounts, a car and her grandson. In that moment Angela realized that Maura's comment about Andy needing her meant more than just to be a grandmother, Maura had made sure Angela was able to take care of him in every way. The older woman sighed and started to lightly cry. It was a long week and they were only two days into it.

Another two days later the Rizzoli family along with Frost and Korsak walked into the funeral home, the building was lit up, pictures of Maura were everywhere. Men and women were crying and telling stories of Maura, Angela was panicking inside but on the outside was remaining calm as she held her ten year old grandson's hand. Andy walked around and looked at all of the pictures of his mom, he didn't understand really what happened but what he did know was that both of his mothers were gone. One because a bad man took her, the other because she was sick.

Andy didn't know his mom was sick, but Angela told him he would understand as he grew older. Holding tightly to his grandma's hand Andy looked up at her and could see that she was trying to be strong, letting go of her hand he wrapped his arms around her and held her. Angela smiled at him and wrapped her arms around the little boy, her daughters might be gone but they were still in their hearts and they were in the little boy in her arms.

Angela looked around with watery eyes, ninety-nine percent of the pictures of Maura had Jane in them or were taken by Jane, or Jane was at least in the same room. In that moment Angela realized why Maura felt the way she had, was it justifiable? No, it was not but Angela understood. Jane was Maura's life and without Jane she had no life she couldn't be there to help her son with his if she didn't have one, sitting down waiting for the service Angela looked at Maura lying in the casket and she hoped that Maura got where she was going.

Frost stood and pressed play on the DVD player and that is when the song rang out…

_**When I get where I'm going,**_

_**On the far side of the sky,**_

_**The first thing I'm gonna do**_

_**Is spread my wings and fly.**_

_**Im gonna land beside a lion,**_

_**And run my fingers through his mane.**_

_**Or I might find out what its like,**_

_**To ride a drop of rain**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Yeah when I get where I'm goin,**_

_**There'll be only happy tears.**_

_**I will shed the sins and struggles**_

_**I have carried all these years.**_

_**And I'll leave my heart wide open,**_

_**I will love and have no fear.**_

_**Yeah when I get where I'm goin,**_

_**Don't cry for me down here**_

_**I'm gonna walk with my granddaddy.**_

_**And he'll match me step for step.**_

_**And I'll tell him how I missed him**_

_**Every minute since he left,**_

_**Then I'll hug his neck.**_

_**(Repeat chorus)**_

_**So much pain and so much darkness,**_

_**In this world we stumble through.**_

_**All these questions I can't answer,**_

_**And so much work to do**_

_**But when I get where I'm goin,**_

_**And I see my maker's face,**_

_**I'll stand forever in the light,**_

_**Of his amazing Grace.**_

_**Yeah when I get where I'm goin,**_

_**There'll be only happy tears.**_

_**I will love and have no fear.**_

As Angela stood at the grave of her daughters she looked up and saw the sun shining through, birds flying and that is when she knew Maura made it to where she was going. She was in heaven with Jane and knowing that brought a smile to her face because when she got where she was going she would be able to hold her daughters again.


End file.
